가르치십 날 사랑하는Enseñame a amar
by YuukoBiRAIN
Summary: ¿qué pasaria si mezclas a una pareja poco convencional, una muchacha despistada y la prensa rosa tras tus pasos?... BI/RAIN X Heechul... Espero que les guste.. es mi primer Seudo YAOI xD.. y esta creado en conjunto con CHOI gracias mi corianita loca


날 더보기

**Capitulo 1: Café**

-¡Ya basta con estar a escondidas!-dice una voz entre las tinieblas, mientras otra la hace callar con un beso.

-Déjate de niñerías, sabes que esto no puede salir a la luz

-Siempre dices lo mismo

-Sabes que nuestras carreras están en juego si esto se llega a saber

-Eso es lo único que te interesa, tu carrera-se va corriendo mientras una sombra va tras su paso suplicándole que vuelva.

Un leve chillido irrumpió en un pequeño café casi vacío, una silueta alta y atlética entra por la puerta. Era un muchacho de unos veinticinco años, rostro pequeño pero masculino, nariz firme, ojos pequeños y labios gruesos y carmesíes. Se sentó en un rincón junto a la ventana, como si buscase a alguien que nunca aparecía.

-¿Vas a pedir algo? Dijo con una sonrisa una camarera

-Sí, tráeme un capuchino sin azúcar por favor. Yuu…ko-respondió leyendo la placa de la chica.

-Claro… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Jung

-Claro, Jung- se alejo sonriéndole amablemente

El chico se encontraba muy pensativo y continuaba mirando por la ventana, que no noto el instante en que la muchacha se le acerco con su orden.

-Hey, esta listo tu café- dijo poniéndolo en la mesa sin dejar de sonreír

-OH, lo siento… Muchas gracias.

La camarera continúa con su trabajo y se va a atender la mesa continua, mientras Jung la observa curiosamente.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente, pero él no lo notaba. Era casi la hora de cerrar y continuaba en el mismo lugar, solo unos pocos minutos quedaban para sacar al público del lugar, y Yuuko, la mesera, se le acerca.

-mmm... disculpa, ya estamos cerrando

-OH, entiendo, ya me voy, el tiempo se me paso volando-saca su billetera y paga lo de su café y se va del local.

A la mañana siguiente apareció de nuevo en el café, encontraba que era un lugar cómodo, porque muy poca gente concurría y no debía preocuparse de ser reconocido.

Ocupo el mismo lugar que el día anterior, otra chica se le acerco a atender.

-¿Desea algo señor? Dijo con una sonrisa amable

-mmm… Disculpa, pero me gustaría que la Srta. Yuuko me atendiese, no es nada personal en contra tuya

-Claro

la chica fue hacia el mesón y llamo a Yuuko la cual se acerco de inmediato a la mesa para ver que deseaba.

-Si ¿qué quieres?

-Ayer me gusto mucho tu atención y simplemente quería que me atendieras.

Ella solo tomo su orden y continuo su trabajo, mientras el chico solo observaba, quedándose otra vez hasta la hora del cierre -Señor ya vamos a cerrar.

Las chicas que trabajaban allí ya estaban listas para marcharse, Yuuko venia caminando tranquilamente con su violín al hombro.

-Disculpa, ¿te puedo acompañar?-dijo Jung acercándosele

-Claro-respondió ella con una mirada extraña

Cerraron el local y comenzaron a caminar, y Jung intentaba seguirle el paso.

¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto Yuuko deteniéndose

-Bueno, ayer me llamo la atención verte con eso-digo apuntando el violín-Y quería hablar de ello.

-¿En serio?-respondió riéndose- Eres músico ¿verdad?

-Se puede decir que si, soy cantante

-¡OH! por eso te me hacías conocido- decía mientras él miraba atónito y con el rostro pálido

-Eeehhhh…

-Tú eres un cantante de Jazz, ¿o no?

-No…- Dijo aliviado y riendo

-Ah es que te pareces mucho a uno

-¿Y hace cuanto que tocas?

-Violín… hace poco, pero toco otros instrumentos

-Ah

Continuaron su caminata sin hablar por un largo callejón. Era noche de luna llena sobre la ciudad de Tokio, la cual se encontraba más iluminada de lo normal.

-Que linda esta la luna- dijo Jung mirando el cielo, mientras ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

De la nada unas nubes grises se apoderaron del cielo, y se sintió como la lluvia se avecinaba.

-Creo que comenzara a llover-musito Yuuko mientras doblaban por un callejón

-¡No!-Grito el muchacho al ver un grupo de fans al terminar la calle-Ven, vamos por otro lado.

-¿por qué?

-Solo ven

Al terminar la frase, un grupo de chicas comenzó a correr donde ellos gritando "RAIN".

-¿qué?

-No preguntes, solo corre-Dijo mientras tomaba su mano para moverla.

-Espera, se más cuidadoso ¬¬

-Disculpa, pero no hay tiempo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Luego te explico

No alcanzaron a perderles el rastro cuando una tormentosa lluvia comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad.

-Lo que me faltaba, ¿sabes donde puedo esconderme?

-Bueno, mi departamento esta a unas cuadras, puedes ir allí

-Muchas gracias-Le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Ya, vamos por el callejón, aquí no te verán

Su departamento estaba dos cuadras más abajo, era pequeño pero acogedor, aun que un tanto desordenado.

-Disculpa el desorden, es que rara vez tengo visita

-No te preocupes

-Toma, sécate

-OH, gracias

-Creo que tengo ropa seca como para ti

La chica comenzó a buscar en su closet hasta que encontró una pantalón y una polera lo suficientemente grandes como para Jung.

-Ve al baño y cámbiate allí-dijo la muchacha apuntando una puertecita blanca.

-OK, muchas gracias-contesto mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse.

Al salir se acerco a la cocina, donde Yuuko se encontraba preparando unos cafés.

-Ten, te prepare una taza.

-No debiste molestarte, muchas gracias

-No es una molestia-contesto sonriéndole-y ahora, ¿me vaz a contar por qué huíamos de esas chicas?

-La verdad, es muy simple de explicar. Yo soy RAIN

-¿qué es eso?

-¿No sabes?

-No…

-Bueno, yo soy un cantante muy famoso de pop, por eso me escondí de ellas, por que eran fans. Me sorprende que no me conozcas.

-Es que el pop no me gusta :/, por eso no te conozco

-No te preocupes, de hecho, prefiero que sea así, me gusta que no me conozcas. La mayoría de mis fans son un poco locas, y tú te vez distinta, por lo mismo llamaste mi atención.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, y comenzaron a acercarse, un silencio incomodo los invadió, pero fue roto por el sonido de un celular.

-¿Alo, que paso? No, estoy en casa de una amiga… Es que no puedo, ¿para qué? Ok, ok… espera-tapo con la mano el móvil-¿me das la dirección?

-Claro, estamos en el edificio para estudiantes internacionales de la Nihon University.

-Es en el edificio de estudiantes internacionales de la Nihon University… OK, te veo, bye-colgó-Disculpa, me van a venir a buscar.

-No hay problema-contesto con una gran sonrisa

Se quedaron un tiempo conversando y riendo hasta que una bocina los interrumpió

-Bueno, ya me voy, muchas gracias por todo, te debo una =)

-Cuando me necesites, solo búscame

-Si…Ahora me voy, cuídate

En el estacionamiento lo esperaba Heechul, con un rostro bastante apático. Durante todo el trayecto ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarlo, y un silencio invadió el vehiculo.

-Ok… Ahora me vaz a contar quien ese esa amiguita tuya-dijo Heechul con un tono sarcástico.

-Solo una amiga, ¿no me digas que tienes celos?

-¿Yo con celos?, de quien ¿de tu amiguita? por favor

-¡Entonces por que te pones así!

-No cambies de tema, aun no me haz dicho que hacías allí. ¿A caso ahora no tienes casa? y esa ropa ¿ de donde la sacaste?,¿ es de ella?, ¿por qué tienes ropa de ella? ¡Dime que se supone que estas haciendo!

-¡YA CALLATE!

-me… me… ¡Me gritaste!-dijo mientras lloraba

-Cálmate, no te pongas así-contesto mientras trataba de consolarlo

-No, ¡ándate!

-Ven-se acerco y abrazo-no llores ¿ya?

-Bueno, pero si me regalas algo

-Ok, ¿que quieres?

-Un chocolate

-¿A esta hora?

-Si… Ahora

-Ok… te lo traeré

-Y esto es solo lo primero que tienes que hacer para que te perdone, mañana tengo más cosas que pedirte.


End file.
